Many systems implantable into a patient's thorax include a pulse generator and an arrangement of endocardial or intravascular leads (hereinafter referred to as “leads”). The pulse generator delivers electrical stimuli to tissue via the leads to provide a desired therapy. For example, implantable pacemakers deliver timed sequences of low energy electrical stimuli, called pace pulses, to the heart via an intravascular lead. By properly timing the delivery of pace pulses, the heart can be induced to contract in proper rhythm, greatly improving its pumping efficiency. Implantable defibrillators are devices capable of delivering higher energy electrical stimuli to the heart. A defibrillator is capable of delivering a high-energy electrical stimulus via leads that is sometimes referred to as a defibrillation countershock. The countershock interrupts a fibrillation, allowing the heart to reestablish a normal rhythm for efficient pumping of blood. These systems are able to sense cardiac signals and deliver therapy to the heart based on such signals.
The arrangement of the leads of such systems in the thorax region allows for other physiologic signals to be sensed. One type of physiologic signal is the transthoracic (i.e. across the chest) impedance of a patient with such a device. One approach to measure transthoracic impedance is described in Hartley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,015 “RATE ADAPTIVE CARDIAC RHYTHM MANAGEMENT DEVICE USING TRANSTHORACIC IMPEDANCE,” assigned to the assignee of the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference. The transthoracic impedance signal includes multiple components. A first component of the impedance varies with a patient's breathing and is useful in determining how fast (breathing rate) or how deeply (lung tidal volume) a patient is breathing. Information concerning a patient's breathing over a period of time is useful to an implantable pacemaker system as a metabolic indication that the patient's heart rate needs to be adjusted. However, the measurement of this respiratory component of the transthoracic impedance is complicated by other components of the impedance signal. For example, transthoracic impedance also varies with the volume of blood in a patient's heart and thus varies during a patient's heartbeat or cardiac cycle. This component is sometimes referred to as the cardiac stroke volume. This stroke volume component is close in frequency to the respiratory component. The closeness of the frequencies makes it difficult to separate the two components from each other. Previous solutions to the problem have used filtering circuitry to remove all but the breathing component of the transthoracic signal. However, because implantable systems are battery powered and are implanted for long periods of time, methods that perform a function with lower power consumption extending the battery life are valuable in such systems. Thus there is a need for a device and method to measure the respiratory component of the transthoracic impedance that has low power consumption.